I'm Sorry
by LycoX
Summary: Evelyn thinks an apology is in order to Rory after a few choice words had been said by her.


**I'm Sorry**

 **Disclaimer: Inspired by the Evelyn/Rory scene from tonight's episode of Arrow. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here. I wager Dante101 is gonna like this as well. Warning: Potential spoilers in this one-shot. So if you haven't seen tonight's episode yet, you may not want to read this.**

* * *

At the time, Evelyn 'Artemis' Sharp hadn't been thinking too much on it when she said the words 'dead end' when talking with Felicity over the comms. Had she been doing so, she probably would have made sure to use better words then those two. Especially since she was with Rory at the time she said those two words. Making her wince in realization after he asked about not using words like that. She had wished he had seen her make that look at the time and would have apologized then and there for saying what she did, but time hadn't allowed for it. Making Evelyn resolve to do so later, though hopefully very soon. Little did she know it would take awhile to do since anytime she tried to speak with him, something would happen that would prevent it. But she was happy she got a chance to ask him if he was alright after getting shot at. Which honestly had scared her since his outfit wasn't bulletproof! At least she didn't think it was anyway. But considering it was a suit that kept him alive through the destruction of his home town, perhaps it was its own way.

She was also thankful for the fact that Rene wasn't worse off after spending time with that jackass Tobias Church. As despite his somewhat rough demeanor and biting sarcasm, she did like him. And once things were thankfully done and over with where Church was concerned. The dark haired archeress headed off to where she thought Rory would be at. Namely, his work shop where he made all sorts of things. Things she didn't quite understand since some of what he made was a little unusual. Not that there was anything wrong with unusual of course in her view. As otherwise, she probably wouldn't have joined Oliver's attempt at the latest version of his 'Merrymen' as Rene had put it once. Rory, upon seeing his fellow team mate come into his work shop, put down his welding gun and raised up his face shield. "Uhh, hey." Greeted the young and surprised man.

As he was certainly not expecting her to be here! "Hey back." Greeted Evelyn with a nervousness about her that confused him.

"Is something wrong? Does Oliver need us?"

"No! No, nothing's wrong and as far as I know, he doesn't."

"Oh. Okay." Replied the man in relief.

Evelyn walked up to him while biting her lower lip and playing with her fingers, those two things having long been two signs of her being seriously nervous. "But umm… I, well… I came to apologize."

Her words made Rory confused as he came around from his work table to stand in front of his team mate. "Sorry? For what?"

"For when I used the words 'dead end' earlier while looking for Rene. I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry for that." Said the girl apologetically as she looked away from him.

Worried he might be mad at her and also scared he may tell her to get the Hell out. Rory was surprised by that as he hadn't been expecting it all. He even ended up surprising her when he placed his hands on her shoulders, causing Evelyn to look up at him. "Hey, its fine. Yeah, I don't like those words for a lot of reasons but you did nothing wrong. Okay?"

"Are… Are you sure?" Asked the girl hesitantly.

Squeezing on her shoulders with a re-assuring smile, he nodded at her. "I'm more than sure."

Evelyn felt relieved by his re-assurance to her. Though she would regardless, try and make sure she worded things a lot better to avoid causing him discomfort in the future. She'd then impulsively hug him in her relief and happiness much to Rory's shock! He hesitantly placed his hands on her back and returned the hug, unused to this kind of closeness as he'd been with out it for quite some time. Causing him to feel a pang of sadness in his chest as well. And to his slight relief, Evelyn would pull away a short time later with a small blush as she ducked her head away from him to avoid looking his way. And despite himself, Rory couldn't help but find it cute. "S-Sorry." Muttered the blushing girl.

"Its fine." Assured the man.

Her stomach then chose to rumble, causing her to blush even more and Rory couldn't help but feel amused. "Wanna get something to eat? My treat."

"With an offer like that, how can I refuse?"

Grinning at her as she grinned at him, he quickly took off his gear and the two were gone once he locked up for a bite to eat. And thus allowing for a great friendship beyond a bond as team mates to begin to develop between the two.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This was pretty great to write and I hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
